


Your Eyes Only

by venjolras



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Filming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan misses Gavin unbearably whenever he leaves for England, so he wants a little something to keep him sane for the days when he misses him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with a great deal of help from my friend Jon- my muse and my best friend. Thank you so much you wonderful you.

“Oh fuck, hold on Gavin.”

Ryan twisted his body back towards the bed, moving the sheets aside and rummaging through the clothing that had been carelessly tossed across the mattress.

Gavin took in the marvellous sight before him, admiring the curve of Ryan’s torso and the definition of his arms. He absolutely adored the sharp line of his neck, the angle of his jaw from his position. He could easily imagine leaving lovely marks all over the skin there- he had before, and since Ryan owned very little clothing that covered his neck, he went through the entire workday blushing every time someone mentioned them.

Gavin rubbed Ryan’s thighs with a lopsided grin, admiring the impressive erection that Ryan was sporting. He was rather surprised that Ryan was going this long without them doing anything while Gavin waited readily between his legs.

Ryan turned back to him with what was no doubt a video camera- Gavin had to do a quick double take to really understand what Ryan was implying.

“Are you really going to film me?” he asked, feeling the smallest inkling of sheepishness as he looked into the camera’s lens. Ryan nodded, turning the camera on and flipping open the screen. There was a short series of tinkling notes that came from it and Ryan brought it closer to his face to check it over.

“I love the way you look when you’re blowing me, Gavin,” he said, adjusting some of the settings on the camera. He aimed it back at Gavin and pressed record.

Gavin focused on the lens, a bit distracted by the bright red light that meant he was being filmed. He knew his cheeks were turning a bright red, and was well aware of how ridiculous he looked right now.

Ryan motioned for him to go on, an encouraging smile on his lips.

“You promise this’ll stay private?” Gavin asked, reaching out with a slightly shaking hand to hold the base of Ryan’s cock.

Ryan’s eyebrows came together and he frowned.

“Of course, Gavin,” he said sternly. Then his expression and voice softened. “After all, I want to be the only one to see you on your knees.”

Gavin swallowed, his mouth going dry. Ryan knew the power of his voice- how it made Gavin practically melt and agree to anything he asked depending on what tone he used. When Ryan spoke gently or with any hint of sexual intention Gavin was lost. And he had just used both on him.

Gavin steeled himself and pretended that the camera wasn’t even there, leaning in and licking up the shaft of Ryan’s cock. He closed his eyes, reveling in the deep appreciative groan he got in return.

He ran his fingers up Ryan’s thighs and held onto them for support while his tongue dipped into the slit and tasted the precome that had started leaking out. Then he took Ryan into his mouth, stopping halfway and pulling back to the head. He could feel Ryan’s thighs tense beneath his hands.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Ryan moaned, lengthening each word. Gavin could feel his own cock throb in his jeans, aching to be let out of the constraining clothes. He ground his heel down over it and keep going.

He worked his way down to the base until his lips brushed his index finger and thumb, pausing for a second and swallowing a couple times. He heard Ryan’s voice crack as he praised him- he would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been full.

When Gavin started to bob his head, he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking up at Ryan. He got an eyeful of the camera instead, and he faltered for a moment. That caught Ryan’s attention, and his expression switched to one of concern.

Gavin didn’t want Ryan to think he wanted to stop, because he absolutely didn’t. He stared straight at the camera and began to suck him off enthusiastically.

With a sudden thought, he pulled back to the head of Ryan’s cock and opened his mouth wide, making a show of dragging his tongue over the skin. Ryan’s hips practically leapt towards his mouth, but Gavin held them back down.

With a soft moan, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it with a trembling hand. Ryan’s groaning had made him unbearably hard, and as much as he didn’t really want to admit it, he was starting to like the camera.

He fluttered his lashes in the most flirtatious way he could and looked directly up into the lens, pulling back slightly to give the camera a good view of how hard he was- he knew that Ryan would be looking back at this later and he wanted to put on the best show for him.

Gavin thrust up into his fist, panting for air in the too hot room. The head of his cock and his fingers were already shining slick with precome and a visible shudder of pleasure went through his body.

He glanced down at himself and back up at the camera, wetting his lips before leaning back in to lick a hot, broad stripe up the underside of Ryan’s shaft in a tease, swirling his tongue around the head and eliciting another groan from him.

Ryan's voice cracked at the swirl of his tongue, his hips angling towards Gavin in a way that seemed as though he was pleading for Gavin’s mouth. Gavin grinned at how exceptional Ryan looked at this angle, and he leaned in to mouth at Ryan’s balls, nosing at the base of his cock and feeling Ryan’s hand reach down to grab at his hair.

He twined his fingers into it and curled them into a fist, his knuckles going white from the pressure. He tried to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape, his lip catching between his teeth- he was struggling to keep himself from pushing Gavin back down on his cock and just fucking his mouth senselessly.

Sensing Ryan’s impatience, Gavin licked and kissed slowly back up his the length of his shaft, closing his lips around the head and flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. He lifted his eyes again, causing Ryan to shiver and concentrate on not coming that very moment.

Gavin then lowered his head, taking Ryan in almost all the way, stopping just before the back of his throat. Ryan let out a low moan, eyes flying open and threatening to roll back in his head from the sudden wave of pleasure.

Gavin gripped the base of his own cock, closing his eyes and breathing unevenly. He swallowed hard around Ryan’s cock and groaned as he twisted his hand in an upstroke.

He moaned heatedly against Ryan’s cock, having pulled back to dip his tongue in the slit, mouthing over the head and sucking against the frenulum. Ryan’s hands dragged across Gavin’s skull, his fingers looking for a place to hold on to. He tipped his head back and let out a low groan.

Ryan's softer sounds quickly escalated to harsher, louder gasps and cries of unashamed need. He made it quite obvious that he wanted Gavin to take him all the way in so he could feel the incredible wet heat again. Gavin happily obliged him, bracing his hands in the curves of Ryan’s hips and putting his mouth back on his cock.

“Yes, Gavin- oh God!”

Gavin went to look up at the camera again and saw that Ryan had put both of his hands on the bed, which meant that the camera was now pointed at the wall behind Gavin. His hips strained forward against Gavin’s forceful grip, trying to push in deeper.

The inch of ground he gained was well worth it, and he was soon shaking from the way Gavin was working his tongue against the base and the vibrations that travelled down his cock from Gavin’s vocal cords as he hummed rather purposefully.

He pulled back, coming off Ryan completely, a thin line of spit and precome connecting the tip of Ryan’s cock to his bottom lip- and his breath on the over-sensitive skin caused Ryan to twitch and let out a needy whine.

“God, you taste so good, Ryan,” Gavin breathed, eyeing his cock with lidded eyes. He reached up to drag his thumb across his lip and sucked on it, slowly and deliberately, which pushed Ryan even closer to the edge.

He had absolutely no fucking clue that Gavin would behave so wonderfully for the camera.

Ryan let out another needy sound and arched his hips out, brushing the head of his cock against Gavin’s lips and moaning in relief as Gavin let him push it past his lips. His hips thrust forward almost unconsciously, but Gavin didn’t stop him this time. He rolled his hips in shallow movements, his head swimming from the stimulation.

Gavin was too far-gone to care, and let Ryan’s hips do most of the work then. He moved his tongue over Ryan’s cock as it slid in and out of his mouth, but from Ryan’s jerky motions he knew he was only moments away from orgasm.

He instead focused on his own erection, quickening his hand and whimpering with how much he needed to come. He whined out Ryan’s name, which didn’t come out as more than a muffled groan, and felt his abdomen start to tense.

His whole body arched into his climax, and he felt the heat of his release as it hit his stomach. He swallowed around Ryan’s cock, a choked groan rending itself from his body. After a moment his vision focused on Ryan, the concentrated arousal on his face making it known that Ryan was so close to his climax as well.

True to Gavin’s prediction, he didn’t last much longer than a few more seconds, his whole body shuddering as his orgasm hit him hard, spilling down Gavin’s throat and letting out a cry that seemed as though he had tried to call out Gavin’s name but got cut off. Gavin swallowed as much as he could, wiping away the excess that had dripped out.

For a few moments, Ryan simply stayed in that position, his middle and ring finger past his lips and his eyes squeezed shut. Gavin stood up and turned off the recording, giving the lens a cheeky wink as the finale.

Ryan’s gentle hands came up to clean off Gavin’s stomach with some tissues, and he smiled up at Gavin with worship in his eyes.

“Thank you thank you so much, Gavin,” he said, the sincerity surprising Gavin. He shrugged and gave Ryan a long kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, Rye. Any time.”

The next day, Gavin gave him another kiss- this one a lot quicker. He ducked out of the car and waved at Ryan before rushing into the airport; off to England again.

Ryan waited a bit before the sliding doors closed on Gavin’s retreating figure, and then started up the car and drove back home in silence. The clatter of the keys on the table echoed in the house.

He swallowed thickly and headed to the office, sitting down before his desktop and turning on the monitor. The .mov file was open and ready to be played- and with his face slowly flushing, Ryan unpaused it.

There in the shaky camera view was Gavin, on his knees and shyly looking up at him.

“Are you really going to film me?”

The audio quality wasn’t the greatest, but it was all he had to work with for the next week or so, and so with a small smile he replied in time with his voice on the recording. 

“I love the way you look when you’re blowing me, Gavin.” He undid his belt and zipper and pulled himself out of his jeans. “And I am going to need to see this every night until you’re back.”


End file.
